


Nowy dom

by chupaChak



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Era Fic, M/M, Post-Series fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron i Nasir po bitwie z Krasusem spędzają pierwszą noc w swoim nowym domu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy dom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domum Novum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830135) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: ogólne spoilery do serialu "Spartakus".
> 
> Dedykowane scenarzystom serialu Spartakus za stworzenie pary Agron/Nasir :D

Dziwnie było osiedlić się w niewielkim domu w małej wiosce nad Renem. Nasir wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właśnie tutaj przywiódł ich los. Bezpiecznych, całych i razem.

Planowali powrócić do rodzinnej osady Agrona, ale potem Agron zdecydował, że woli iść gdzieś indziej i zacząć nowe życie tylko z Nasirem.

Nasir wiedział, że nie był to jedyny powód zmiany planów. Agron bał się tego, co by tam znalazł. Czy mieszkał tam jeszcze ktoś, kogo znał? Czy któryś z jego krewnych nadal żył? A jeśli tak, to jak im powiedzieć o śmierci brata? Jak wyjaśnić, że nadal chodzi wśród żywych, podczas gdy Duro został przeklęty na życie w zaświatach.

Dlatego postanowili wybrać nową osadę. To wciąż było miłe, choć dziwne.

Dom, który zajęli był mały i prosty, ale im w pełni odpowiadał. Żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do większych pomieszczeń czy posiadania wielu rzeczy. Byli przecież niewolnikami. A potem oczywiście przyłączyli się do rebelii. Przestrzeń i prywatność to dla nich obce pojęcia.

Ale ten dom był _ich_.

Wybrali go razem i zakupili do niego wyposażenie. Kilka rzeczy, które spakowali przed ostateczną bitwą, poniewierały się teraz po polach. Zapakowali je w nadziei, że przeżyją do czasu, kiedy będą ich potrzebować, choć wiedzieli, że to mało prawdopodobne. Nasir założył, że niektórzy z uciekających znajdą zastosowanie dla tych niewielu przedmiotów, ponieważ oni po nie nigdy nie wrócą.

Dziwnie było nie rozstawiać namiotu i nie czuć, że ich mieszkanie wędruje wraz z nimi, jak to miało miejsce przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy — najpierw w czasie podróży z resztą buntowników, a potem w drodze do wolnych ziem.

Emigracja dla obu była trudna. Choć pogrążeni w żałobie, musieli mieć siłę dla innych. Byli teraz przywódcami.

Dopiero w nocy, kiedy się kładli razem, mogli dać ujście żalowi. Leżeli, trzymając się wzajemnie, by upewnić i _pamiętać_ , że ukochany nadal żył, wciąż oddychał, ciągle biło jego serce. To właśnie w tych cichych chwilach sam na sam mogli się pogrążyć w smutku i opłakiwać stratę drogich im osób.

Tutaj był początek ich nowego życia. Życia, gdzie nie byli pod uciskiem Rzymian czy panów. Nie byli już w biegu ani na wojnie lub bliscy śmierci.

Byli wolni. Byli bezpieczni.

Byli _razem_.

Nasir trzymał Agrona podczas pierwszej nocy w ich domu. Przesuwał dłońmi po jego krótkich włosach i całował wzdłuż szyi. Była w tym namiętność, nawet potrzeba, ale ich pragnienia nie napędzał już ograniczony czas czy próba wykorzystania każdej maleńkiej, skradzionej chwili. Gdy chcieli, mogli pozwolić sobie na bezczynność i trwać, po prostu leżąc ze sobą, dzieląc delikatne pocałunki i dotyk lub odkrywając siebie, jak obaj za tym tęsknili.

Choć Agron powtarzał mu tyle razy, do Nasira to jeszcze nie dotarło. Wolność wciąż była dla niego obcym pojęciem.

W czasie buntu nauczył się od Spartakusa i Agrona jak być wolnym człowiekiem, okrutnym wojownikiem, jak opatrywać rany i słuchać swego umysłu. Jednak przekonanie, że mieli wolny czas, aby robić, co chcieli, nie kradnąc każdej sekundy, było dziwne i wspaniałe, i radosne.

Nie wiedzieli, jak zdobędą monety na życie, ale to był problem, który mogą rozwiązać w nadchodzących dniach. Teraz chciał tylko leżeć z Agronem, czuć bicie jego serca, smakować każdy centymetr jego ciała — tak jak Agron zawsze adorował jego. Teraz, gdy nie mieli żadnych zagrożeń na głowie lub powodu do czuwania, chciał jedynie trwać w ramionach ukochanego.

Byli tylko oni. I to było wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęli.


End file.
